Her Betrothal
by Jessie Sakura
Summary: With her new title as Champion, Mei spends her days wandering around the region, her thoughts a-flutter. But when a sudden call from her friend, Hugh, sends her into turmoil and suprises, What is a Girl to do? Hugh X Mei 4-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Jessie S: I have returned with a Pokemon fanfic! Wahoooo!**

**Alliee: And I'm from the other one. This is a HughXMei fanfic (although you probably guessed)**

**Jessie S: It will be a four-shot, and released probably very slowly as I have waaaay to many other stories.**

**Alliee: Jessie Sakura does not own Pokemon Black 2/White 2.**

**Jessie: Enjoy! Let the Story begin..**

* * *

Route 6, 11:53 Thursday

Gently tossing my Serperior's pokéball in my hand, I walked down the road, my head full of thoughts. No one payed me any attention, which was fine. I had shown them who I was, and really what I was capable of, and they took it to heart. It was nice to have a gentle stroll sometimes, even if it felt weird after months of travelling and exciting battles. So weird, and slightly lonely…

I shook my head harshly, getting rid of the thought. I walked on in silence, slipping the pokéball into my bag. But, however much I denied it, that thought was true.

You would think that the title of Champion would come with millions and millions of challengers, which it does, of course. But it comes with responsibilities.

Cynthia, the Sinnoh region's Champion, often called me on my X-transceiver, asking for battles, if I wanted anything or even if we just talked or met up. If I asked why, her reply would always be; 'We champions should stick together. Trust me, there are things that only we can do or know'. Afterwards, I wouldn't know if I was angry or thankful.

_What about my friends? Couldn't I tell them? Or am I not allowed to?_

But it felt nice to share my troubles with her. She gave me advice on the never-ending battles, but most of all, how to cope with them.

I was really grateful to her. She might not realise but I rely on her possibly bit much. Iris had one of to train herself, determined to get the title back. Of course, Alder could help. Truthfully though, I don't think he owned an X-transceiver, never mind know how to use one.

I know I could find them, but I felt more connected to Cynthia. I don't really know what I'd do when she goes back to Sinnoh. I might go with her!

I laughed, before stopping. _It would actually be a good idea_, I thought, _I could train to become stronger, and finally see the famous Sinnoh's myths with my own eyes!_

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

Startled, I jumped slightly, before looking down at my bag. The vibrations travelled up my arm and I swung it off my shoulder. Opening the zip, I reached in and plucked out my X-transceiver.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

"Okay, okay I'm picking up" I muttered. Opening up the transceiver, I placed it next to my ear.

_"Mei!"_

I froze. "Hugh? Is that you?"

_"Yeah"_

"Where on earth have you been?!" I asked. My voice came out a bit harsh and I winced. Shouting at him is not going to help. "Sorry."

_"It's okay. I've been in Twist Mountain"_

"For three weeks..?!"

_"Yeah! Great training place I must say!"_

"Right…"

_"Anyway! I need to see you right now!"_

"What? Why?" I asked.

_"Well, I can't really tell you over the phone"_

He paused, the line becoming eerily silent.

_"Meet me on top of Celestial Tower at half twelve"_

"That's in…" I looked down to my watch, and did a double-take. "In 20 minutes!" I screeched.

_"Yeah. Your Swanna still flies right?"_

"Well ye-"

_"Okay! See you there!"_

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Hugh!" I screeched to the world, hoping he'd hear me and laugh. "Oh well, better get going. Dipper! Come out!"

* * *

Landing on top of Celestial Tower was interesting to say the least. Dipper, which despite the name is a very graceful Swanna, almost crashed into the side of the tower. He managed to avoid it, much too both our happiness, and landed, safely I'd like to add, next to large bell. I climbed off the bird pokémon and patted him on the head. He squawked back at me, and rubbed his head into my hand, making me laugh.

"Thanks" I said to him. Dipper nodded and returned to the poké ball in my hand. I looked at it, before putting it away, not wanting to lose it in the winds. I looked towards the stairs.

"Perfect timing" I commented, as a familiar head of navy hair appeared out of the stairs.

"You beat me" Hugh said, shocked.

"Well, yes" I said, walking away from the bell and towards him. "So, what's the matter?"

"Your mum called me while I was training yesterday. She needed to see me so I flew over to her and she invited me into your house…" He trailed off.

"Hugh, come on! Tell me please!" I said, grabbing his arm. Red eyes connected with mine, and he smiled sadly.

"She's betrothed you"

* * *

**Jessie S: Not truly disasterous I hope...**

**Alliee: Please ****Review! ****If you do, she will most likely end up updating faster!**

**Jessie S: Yep! My other story is a Mystery Dungeon one so you might want to check that out...**

**Alliee: See ya!**

**Signing out,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie S: Oh, erm, hey guys!**

**Bianca: She's updated earlier for you guys, but now, she's going to have to delay the next one since she has **_**a lot of catching up to do don't you?!**_

**Jessie S: Erm, yes (**_**Anxious chuckle**_**). I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**Bianca: Jessie Sakura does not own Pokémon!**

**Jessie Sakura: Now, Let the Story begin….**

* * *

Dipper landed swiftly on the ground in my hometown. Hopping off, I patted the bird pokémon's head and he went back into his pokéball. The X-transceiver in my hand vibrated, and I sighed. I never thought I'd return home under these circumstances.

"_Mei"_ Hugh's voice came over the X-transceiver. _"What exactly are you going to do?"_

"Stop the betrothal" I said, shutting the line and leaving Hugh waiting, I know he was as worried as I was, this was something big in life and as a best friend, he wanted to be there for me. But something like this…

My fists clenched as I reached my house, and I slammed open the door.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

"_Betrothal?!" I shouted, grabbing Hugh's shoulders. His eyes widened, nodding slowly. I growled to myself, and my hands dropped to my side._

"_Why?" I asked myself quietly. Wind battered our bodies, and I shivered under its breeze._

_Suddenly, two strong arms pulled me into a hug._

"_Don't worry" Hugh said, placing a hand on my head. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of this" I felt my cheeks heat up, but I made no move to free myself from the comforting embrace. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him, and my head sank into his chest._

* * *

_Two hearts beat in unison._

* * *

"Oh, Mei!" My mother exclaimed, her face brightening up, not noticing my tone. "I didn't know you were coming today! I'll get you a drink, you must be parched" She stood up from her seat, and walked towards the kitchen, taking a cup from the cabinets. She filled in with water, and looked back at me, smiling.

"Darling, come in. Don't leave the door open." She said, walking slowly towards me. I breathed through my teeth, before turning and closing the door. "Mother" I said, still facing the door, "Why did you betrothe me?"

Glass collided with the floor, and as I turned, I found my mum on the floor, scooping the broken pieces with her hands carefully. Her face was frozen.

"W-who told you that?" she asked, standing up. She avoided my gaze, her eyes stuck to the floor.

"Hugh"

The brunette sighed. "He's loyal"

"Yes" I replied, "At least he told me!"

"Mei! Please listen to me!" She pleaded, her eyes snapping up to meet mine, the glass in her hand forgotten. "It was Ian Doppelhauser. He came up with the plan."

My eyes widened, and soon I held no anger towards my mother."The richest man in Hoenn?! Why would he suggest it?"

"If you with him, you could finally see the world! Mei, he could give you things I never could. Just imagine it!"

"No!" I shouted, my rage returning. "I've met him before, and I never want to again! I want to find my own way!"

And with that, the door slammed shut behind me.

* * *

"_Hey"_ Hugh appeared on the X-transceiver. _"How'd it go?"_

"I slammed the door on her both ways"

"_Oh"_

"Yeah. Do you remember Ian Doppelhauser?" I asked, looking at the teenager's reaction. His eyes widened, and soon, he nodded.

"_The filthy-rich devil that we met when we were kids?"_

"Yep, him."

"_Oh no. You're not…"_ He trailed off.

"I am"

"_THAT'S IT! LET ME AT HER!" _He shouted, his eyes burring with a harsher rage than mine.

I sighed. "Hugh…"

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Oh" I said. "I'm getting another call. Hang on, and don't move" The teen jumped and opened his mouth, but the call went black before he could reply. I froze, as the caller's face appeared on the screen.

"_Honey"_ My mum said. Her eyes were red, and tired, and she looked terrible.

"Mother" I said, a hit of coldness evident in my voice. Her eyes widened, noticing how I treated her.

"_Please, won't you just meet with him? I know you want to go you own way but please, he could show you things I never could, take you places, and evenI could not compare."_

I sighed. "Mum, you've always been there for me." Her eyes brightened up, and a smile overtook her face, one of love. "I will meet with him," I said, "But you'll have to have my permission"

Mum nodded, and soon, she gave me a place and time.

"Oh Mum," I said, "I have to go now. Hugh's calling"

I ended the call to her, and soon, a navy-haired boy appeared on my screen, his face eager and hopefull.

"_Soooooo?"_ He asked, leaning forwards.

"I'm going to meet with him"

"_YOU WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Jessie S: So yes, big ending.**

**Bianca: Who is Ian? And why do they not like him?**

**Jessie S: You'll find out. There are now only two more left of this story! And the next one's are the biggest.**

**Bianca: Please, please review!**

**Signing out,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessie S: I'm sorry! I've tried to get this up sooner but My mind froze halfway through and then things and exams came up! I'm sorry!**

**Bianca: Jessie Sakura does not own Pokemon Black 2and White 2.**

**Jessie S: Let the Story Begin!**

* * *

Narrow Street, Castelia City, 11:32 Thursday

I breathed out loudly. Hugh looked at me weirdly, and I smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows. I turned away, and looked up towards the café sign above my head. Hugh placed his hand on my shoulder, and I sighed.

"You're shaking" He said, rubbing my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"No, I'm not" I denied. The navy-haired boy stared at me. "I'm not!"

"Why are you making yourself go through this?" He asked, "Why?"

"I'm not making myself! I chose to!"

"Then why are you shaking?!"

"Hugh!" I groaned, shaking my head. He chuckled slightly, and let go of my shoulder – which I was glad of, surprisingly. I sighed, again.

"Let's go in" I said, pushing open the door.

The dim-light room was surprisingly homely. The waited smiled at me, and indicated with his head towards someone. Except for him and the waiter, the café was surprising empty.

I looked up at Hugh, and he smiled. I looked back, and walked up to the figure sitting at the bar. Slowly, I tapped him on the back, the man turning around in shock, erupting in a large smile.

"Mei!"

Black hair came down to his ears, a slight wave evident. Deep, brown eyes looked at mine. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, and a dark blue shirt – You could tell he was of 'high status'.

"Ian?" I asked, shaking the man's hand. He nodded, and smiled. My eyes widened. "You're Ian Doppelhauser?! Wow, you look nothing like you did!"

"I'll take that as a complement!" He laughed, smiling largely. "And you haven't changed a bit! Still the same tails, I see"

"Keh Kemm!"

I turned around, and found Hugh with his hand to his mouth, finishing coughing. He looked at us, and I laughed to myself. _Typical Hugh._

"And Hugh…" Ian said, his voice low. "I see you and Mei are still in contact then?"

"We live in the same town" I said, laughing slightly. "And we went on our trainer adventure together!"

"Well, not all of it" Hugh pointed out, stepping closer to us. He chuckled to himself. "It was mostly at the end, beating all the bad guys buts!"

Ian rolled his eyes, and turned towards me again. "So, what would you like to do? I have my yacht out docked at one of the piers"

"Oh cool!" I said, "Let's go on that!"

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm for me to take. I nodded, and took his arm. We left the café, and walked towards the pier, ignoring the looks around us.

* * *

The bay around us was glass clear, and it seemed that no storms were coming this way – '_which is always good when you're in the middle of the sea', I thought._

"So…" Ian said, "What do think of Unova?"

I looked at him, slightly taken back at his question. I walked from the seats and up to the barrier at the front, holding onto the cold metal to brace myself in the winds. Ian came up behind me, wiping a bit of hair off my face, a amused smile on his face.

"Well" I said, "It's an amazing place- full of different and special things. The people are really nice but…"

"But?" He asked, grabbing onto the bar. "Mei, is there something wrong?"

"No" I shook my head, "It's just, it's the same place. I want to see new things, that's all"

The black-haired man nodded, looking back into the ocean. Slowly, I leant onto the barrier in front of me, the wind blowing my hair behind me. It was soothing, calming. I slipped my hand off the cold metal.

"If you come with me, you can see _everything_"

I turned towards the deep voice, my eyes connecting with the brown orbs of the older man. His face was open, hope filling his features. He stepped forwards.

"You can leave Unova, and we can go where ever you want" he said, moving towards me. I stepped back, my other hand sliding off the rail. "You can go anywhere"

I shook my head, suddenly feeling uncomfortable of the situation. I backed away from the male, gasping as my back collided with the barrier. A smirk overcame the man's face.

He soon towered over me, two hands clamping onto the bar, trapping me between his body and metal. Large, round features ducked down to close in on my face.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, leaning as far back as I could. He crept closer, his body pressing closer to me. My eyes widened. "Get away!"

"No" He said, leaning in. I could feel his breath on my lips. "You're mine."

I closed my eyes, the heat radiating from the man burning my eyes. I whimpered silently.

_No…. This isn't right!_

"She will never be yours. Mei is mine!"

* * *

**Bianca: Who...?**

**Jessie S: :P**

**Bianca: Awwww! Anyway, We hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review!**

**Signing out,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


End file.
